Dramione Fanfiction The Bet
by 1.x.xMaddix.x.1
Summary: Hermione gets into a bet she can't get out of and has to make the famous Draco Malfoy fall in love with her, it's almost impossible. But when she gets into all sorts of trouble, what can she do but hope for someone blonde and handsome to come and save her?


**A/N- Okay so I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K Rowling does!**

**Dramione **

**A Bet Can Change Everything**

**Chapter 1**

The frizzy haired girl starred at her reflection in the mirror. Being in her bathroom she didn't have the full length mirror but one that just showed only her face. The reflection wasn't the prettiest sight to be seen and that was a bad thing, normally she wouldn't care what she looked like or what people thought of her but only a few days ago she had agreed to something that would have to make her change in many, many ways.

'_I still can't believe I agreed to do such a stupid thing… boy does Ginny have a way of persuading me to do things,'_ Hermione thought, closing her eyes tight and thinking about the very day she was tricked into the very bet she was going to actually try to do. No one thought that Hermione would do it and that's exactly why she had to, to prove a point.

_Flashback_

Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulder and smiled devilishly. "Hermione?" Her voice was sweet… maybe even too sweet for the chocolate brown eyed girls liking. Without saying a word Hermione turned to face her ginger haired friend and smiled warmly for a greeting, wanting to get the conversation over. "Ron's on his way over here, you know? I'm sure you know why but if you didn't it's because he's going to-"

There wasn't enough time for her to finish as Hermione did for her. "-ask me on a… date." She shuddered at the thought. Of course he was her friend but Ron was just not someone that she would ever imagine herself ending up with. "Why did you come to tell me anyway? Was it you who told him to ask? Was it Harry?"

"Well, I only told him to so I could get you to agree to do something that I knew you wouldn't if I just asked." Ginny said matter-of-factly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and gestured for her friend to carry on; before she did she flashed a sweet and innocent smile to her best friend and told Hermione what it was she would be doing, or not doing. "This year isn't going to be exciting and the classes are boring too, right?" This was a rhetorical question but Ginny paused anyway. "Okay, so I wanted something to look forward to and something to watch!"

This was just too much; Hermione had grown a little impatient. "Tell me already!" She sighed.

The girl just put her hands up as if being arrested and took a step back for affect. "God Hermione, I'm getting to it!" She shook her head, putting her arms down and smiling once again to make Hermione feel as if this little _something _wasn't too big. "Back to the point, I and the other girls wanted you to take part in a bet."

Again Hermione's eyes narrowed and held the books that she was holding to her chest. "What… _bet_?"

Getting straight to the point Ginny just told her friend what her and Lavender were thinking. It involved Hermione and the words _I love you_ not to mention who had to say them, not just to anyone but to Hermione herself. "MALFOY!" The bushy brown haired screamed, trying not to get too many people's attention. Quickly looking around, she noticed there weren't many people watching her but only a few confused first years. "Don't be ridiculous, Gin."

"I'm being quite serious, actually." Ginny smiled, looking around, her eyes stopped on someone. "Oh look… you can do the bet or just go through that very long and awkward date with Ron. If you do choose to do the kind offer I said to you then maybe I can just distract Ron and you can make a run for it," Ginny let out a dramatic sigh and looked down at the ground, waiting for her friend to give in. There was a silence until Hermione started whispering things to Ginny like _"I'm not going through with that stupid date with Ronald," "Why did you have to do this to me and not someone else?" "Tell me why I should do this stupid bet!" _Finally Ron got too close and Hermione took off, running down the hall way at full speed. "I can't believe that worked." Ginny laughed with a sigh of disbelief. She didn't think Hermione would do it and no one else did too, Ginny wasn't normally like that anyway… her devil side, and very clever one at that too, only came out when she wanted something. One of her many talents.

_End Of Flashback_

Lavender's voice was heard from the girl's dorm room, screaming at Hermione to get a move on. She did as she was told and was soon dressed and ready to go, when her books were in her hand and Lavender was looking at her questioningly she just simply asked, "What?" Thinking there was something on her back or she had picked up the wrong book, Hermione checked to see nothing that seemed wrong.

There was a sigh before anything else, "For the brightest witch of our age you sure aren't that bright!" The girl laughed, continuing before Hermione could argue with her last few words. "Anyway, you can't go and walk around like that."

"Like what?" There was certainly nothing wrong with Hermione's look or anything but Lavender had spotted something.

After studying what Hermione's hair, clothes and everything else looked like Lavender finally answered. "I thought you were trying to get Malfoy, not make him hate you. You know he doesn't like people who dress like that, he has probably shagged every girl in school-" She was corrected by Hermione who said _nearly everyone_ but Lavender continued and ignored her, "So he won't like someone dressed like that, you know his personality! Come on! At least try…" There was a sigh and that was nothing other than the frizzy haired girl's agreement. "Great, I'll be in the Great Hall waiting for your big entrance!"

'_Big entrance,' _Hermione laughed in her thoughts and got to work on her clothes. _'Not likely…' _As soon as she had picked out the most pretty, and not too bad, outfit Hermione started on her bushy hair. "What to do with you?" She mumbled, grabbing a brush and trying to tame her wild curls.

After what must have been a while, everything was fine from her nails to her clothes. Hermione made her way out of the common room and smiled to herself. Not only had she got herself ready in not too much time and made a great improvement, she had a plan for getting Malfoy too. On a piece of parchment in her pocket was a list of all the ways that she could think of… maybe there was only a couple, three or four, but she still knew exactly what to do.

The Great Hall was in view and on the way to it there seemed to be no one out in the corridors, _'Probably eating.' _Hermione had thought when she noticed the absence of her friends in the common room. They were normally there on Monday's doing last minute homework but today they weren't.

When the door to the Great Hall was only a metre or maybe less away from her, Hermione started to think twice about the whole thing, not only her new clothes, but the bet as well. _'Come on, Hermione. It's nothing… only an outfit change!' _She took a deep breath and looking up at the door. It seemed to open by itself but when Hermione looked down it was her hand that had pushed it open. _'At least no one is looking at me,' _in fact everyone was looking at her but the only eyes that she could notice were her friends.

Ginny was the first to see Hermione. She had her normal school robes on but had changes them slightly by making them a bit shorter and rolling up the sleeves to her elbows. Instead of usual bushy, wild hair, it was tied up into a messy but pretty bun. Her face is usually washed of make-up but today she had a small amount that complimented her features, (especially her eyes). By the time she was even three steps into the hall all eyes had fallen onto her and the shoes that made noises when she walked were echoing through the now silence hall and corridors that led throughout the castle.

As if nothing was different, the now completely changed girl skipped over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her best friend with a smile. "Hey Gin," she greeted happily.

"What happened to you, 'Mione?" Harry's voice came from opposite Hermione; she turned and saw her two other best friends looking at her with surprised faces. They hadn't stopped their starring and half of the school hadn't either. The other half were just jealous and looking away, trying to fix their uniforms like Hermione had.

The girl just rolled her eyes, _'Boys, typical.' _She gave them a smile and spoke with a confused tone, "Nothing I'm fine, how about you two?" Of course that wasn't the answer they were looking for but what else could she say?

Ron shrugged and the boys started eating. "So, Hermione… is this anything to do with-" Ginny asked but was unable to finish.

The ginger haired girl was kicked under the table making her say _ow _and then shutting up when Hermione tried to cover for what was about to be said. "Of course it isn't, it's nothing to do with anything but the new me and I'm starting fresh."

Quickly, Hermione stood from her chair with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Sorry but I've gotta get to class!" She said with her toast still between her lips. Without a proper goodbye she was out of the door and down the corridor. Eyes followed her out of the hall, some hadn't let her at all and some just wanted to see the beautiful girl one last time.

"This isn't going the way I had planned," Hermione thought as she felt someone press against her side.

Quickly, the transformed girl looked to her side and saw none other than Ron Weasley. He smiled at her and stood quite close, making Hermione uncomfortable. She smiled back and waited for the question that she knew was coming, he actually surprised her by asking something different. "So me and Harry are going to the three broomsticks at the weekend when we get to Hogsmead for the trip and wondered if you'll join us. Ginny can come too."

"I would love to but if I get other plans do you mind if I don't? I'm sorry Ronald but I've been very busy, I might not even be free that day." It confused the boy more than anything that his friend was not as organised as usual but he just shrugged and let her continue. "I will definitely tell you though, okay?"

Ron nodded and they both went to class… Hermione to potions with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's and Ron was in the same, both walked in together and they were the last few there. Ron took the seat next to Harry and that left Hermione to sit by herself at the back. She was quite far away from her friends but didn't mind at all. _'At least they won't copy me like usual,' _Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Okay class, I want you to work with the person next to you and make the list of potions that are on the board for a project outside of the classroom. Bring a small bottle that contains the potion and hand it in when you are sure it is perfect. It will be a team project and both of the two will be graded on their work and not just their partners," Snape explained in as few words as possible, while flicking his wand and a list of potions appearing on the black board.

Hermione scribbled on a piece of parchment what was on the board.

The Professor looked at the class and after five minutes everyone had their heads up waiting further instructions, suddenly a blonde boy burst through the door and apologized for his lateness. "That is okay Mr. Malfoy, you can work with Miss. Granger and she will tell you what to do. Class is dismissed." He paused. "Remember, the potions have to be done by next week."

After a few minutes Hermione finally started to explain what they had to do, she was happy on the inside about being partnered with Draco because it could be a big help in winning the bet. She also tried not to argue or get mad while explaining and he made it quite easy because most of the time he was staring at her improved look.

The girl smiled, "Got it?" Draco nodded and stood up. "We can meet tomorrow in the library after classes, unless you'd rather to meet today?"

"Today, Granger… and we can't be too long. I have things to do," typical Malfoy.

"Don't worry we won't take too long," instead of rolling her eyes Hermione gave the boy a sweet smile and gathered her things, after a few minutes everything was in her bag and she was walking to the door. "See you later," she said before exiting and making her way to the class she had shortly after potions that day.

Her schedule was pretty boring and she didn't have anything else that got her attention. Ever since things had become hard at home for her parents, Hermione hadn't paid as much attention in classes. Of course she answered the odd question and knew exactly what she was doing for projects but everything else was a blur. It was also an upside because with this the bet would be easy, _'Stop being boring little bookworm Hermione,' _was one of the thoughts she came up with that morning while getting ready.

Someone brought her out of her thoughts by saying her name from quite far away. "Hey! Granger!" She turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Yes?" The girl asked with an uninterested tone.

He rolled his eyes and for a second it was as if they had swapped places. "When were we meeting in the library again?"

There wasn't enough time to make an argument as Draco had to be somewhere, and fast. "I don't know," Hermione said looking at her watch and smiling. "We have an hour, why?" With that the blonde haired boy was running down the corridors and disappeared inside the Slytherin common room. "I guess I should do some research then," she sighed to herself and went to the library, even if she would be waiting an hour or more for Malfoy to arrive.

Time flew by while Hermione read and read her thoughts away. Books after book, word after word. This was the old Hermione and the she missed so much. The one that would read until the books were forced away from her, it was the only thing that she had as a young child… no friends, just books.

As a child Hermione was quite to herself and didn't get on with any of the other children that she went to nursery with. All of them would rather play outside on the slides and swings when she sat inside and read a book. There was one boy who did the same as her, he seemed to read in the corner and was picked on a lot. Once Hermione tried to stick up for him that had been the first time that she had broken a bone, (her leg to be exact).

It wasn't the worst time of her life; it was the day she made a friend. The face of the boy wasn't ever seen since that day; well she didn't see him anyway.

"Granger… have you started?" Draco asked, sitting in front of the brunette. She shook her head and didn't even look the slightest bit surprised when he brought her from her thoughts of that horrible/good time. Normally she would jump and be a little frightened at first, not expecting anyone but she was expecting him… he was different.

They were the only two in the library besides the usual people and the librarian. Five people were there all together but all had their heads in a book of some sort. "Well, we better just get this done. There are quite a few potions so how about we do two every day? Or whenever we can?"

'_It's that smile again,' _Draco thought, watching the same sweet smile Hermione gave him when they were arranging their meeting earlier. _'Why is the Mudblood being so nice to me anyway? Probably something to do with Potty and Weasel,' _he didn't say anything, just looked at the first potion on the list and both him and Hermione began gathering ingredients.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this in the library?" The girl whispered, looking around to check that no one was watching them make the potion. Both of the two teenagers were doing equal amounts of work and the potion was going well. At that moment they were in the middle of the potion, nothing had been said until Hermione asked that question.

Draco just shrugged and carried on. Of course it wasn't allowed but he found himself not wanting to worry her. It was only because he didn't want to start again or make her mad, they were having a good time with not talking to each other and starting an argument wasn't in either of their minds.

"I don't think you are," suddenly Hermione's mouth turned from a smile to a smirk. "Oh who cares anyway?" That was the last thing that the Slytherin expected… wasn't she just a know-it-all goody two shoes?

Again silence fell on the library, when they were speaking their voices were whispers so no one would see them in the dark corner of the room. Draco added one last part to the potion and sighed in relief. "Finally," the girl and boy mumbled at the same time.

They began tidying away, well Hermione did anyway. Draco was only helping with the potion and not making any arguments because of his school work and if he could help it his perfect marks would not be ruined by a Mudblood. As Snape had said earlier it would be for teamwork and also their individual work. On his own Draco's effort to the first one was pretty good and it looked exactly like it was supposed to so it was most likely everything was fine so far. He had been thinking about everything for some time and when he looked up Hermione seemed to have left.

On his way back to the common room the boy remembered that he was being nice to _Granger_. "I was not being nice to that filthy little Mudblood Gryffindor," he told himself.

The next day Hermione got ready much as she had the other day and smiled at her reflection. "Today, Hermione…" She spoke to herself. "You are going to give him exactly what he wants. You are going to give him insults and everything bad. You won't care about anything that he wouldn't care about and the one thing that you will do the most… is give him the shock of his life, ask out his best friend." This was indeed the best plan she had come up with, asking his friend or maybe just another Slytherin to go on a date was perfect! Bound to make him jealous!

'_I'll go on the date but will have to stay away from them! I know what those Slytherin's are like… they want nothing more than sex and that is not what they will get from me. Of course that is what Malfoy will think happens and will not only get jealous but,' _her thoughts were ruined and she sighed to herself. "What am I thinking? He won't be jealous at all! Not yet anyway, this has to be later on… not now. For now I try and get us both in detention so we can talk to each other. Maybe that will work?"

**A/N- This might be short and it's my first chapter, it isn't very good and the last bit tells you what might happen but I didn't know how to end, sorry and please review.**


End file.
